


Reflections

by TheSilentBull



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Drama, F/F, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:31:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentBull/pseuds/TheSilentBull
Summary: Kat is nervous about meeting Adena’s friends, but it isn't Adena’s friends she needs to be concerned about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story suggests that Adena was finally granted a work visa and she returns to New York where she and Kat are finally able to be together. 
> 
> This is my second story for the Kadena pairing. I have six chapters planned and hope to update in a timely manner. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“What if they’re all like these really deep, artsy people and I’m just standing there with nothing interesting to add to the conversation?” Kat said as she looked between Jane and Sutton. They were sitting on the floor in the fashion closet on a break.

“Kat, you’re overreacting,” Jane said as she rubbed her friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Sutton chimed in. “Besides, you’re…deep.”

Kat stared at her incredulously. “Okay, you didn’t say that like you actually meant it.”

Jane raised an eyebrow in Sutton’s direction.

“Well, I did mean it,” Sutton reassured, grabbing Kat’s hand. “You may not have liked it growing up, but your parents gave you the tools to be able to psychoanalyze anything.”

Kat rolled her eyes at the thought of her therapist parents.

“That’s right!” Jane agreed. “If it hadn’t been for you, I wouldn’t have been able to convince Jacqueline to go with my idea about the importance of dream analysis and how it can help you be successful in the real world.” Kat always had the most interesting dreams and it had become a thing between the three of them, trying to figure out what they meant.

Kat sighed. She knew they were only trying to help her, but it wasn’t working.

Adena was unveiling a new art exhibit and it was the very first one Kat would be attending as her girlfriend. Before, she was content to go for the sole purpose of supporting her crush from afar, but this time, she would be meeting Adena’s friends and colleagues and she wanted to make a good impression.

“Kat, you’re the most confident person we know,” Sutton said. “Since when do you care what anyone thinks?”

“Uhh, since I met this incredible, beautiful, amazingly talented woman named Adena El-Amin who drives me crazy,” Kat said. Her phone buzzed just then and she grabbed it from the floor to check her messages.

Jane and Sutton shared a smirk. Their friend was completely smitten. Neither dared to use the famous four letter word since Kat had yet to do so. As far as they were concerned, Adena seemed to be perfect for Kat and it was good to see her finally settle down with someone. She had met her match.

“I doubt Adena is expecting anything from you other than to be yourself,” Jane said.

“Yeah,” Sutton agreed. “She doesn’t strike me as the type of person who would fall for someone shallow.”

Kat heaved another sigh and stood up. “I’m sure you guys are right. I’m just overreacting and…”

“Told you!” Jane interrupted and mentally patted herself on the back when Kat finally smiled.

“Okay, I see what you did there Tiny Jane. Anyway, I need to get back to work so I can get out of here on time. Adena’s making dinner at her place,” Kat said.

“You know, I keep hearing about all of this amazing food Adena makes, but no one seems to have thought to invite us over,” Sutton sighed.

“Um, it’s probably because she wants to have hot, steamy sex with Adena and she doesn’t want us around,” Jane stage whispered to Sutton.

“That’s actually exactly right,” Kat confirmed with a smirk as she began making her way to the door. Her relationship with Adena was still exciting and new and they had a healthy sex life that couldn’t be infringed upon just yet. “Soon, I promise!”

///

By the time Kat arrived at Adena’s that evening, she had calmed down considerably. She still wanted to make a good impression for Adena and being herself had always served her well in the past, so she decided that this situation would be no different.

“Dinner was delicious, as usual,” Kat complimented with a smile as she joined her girlfriend on the sofa. She snuggled in close and buried her face in Adena’s neck. Adena had already removed her hijab by the time Kat arrived and her dark hair fell gently around her shoulders.

“Thank you,” Adena said before moving to kiss Kat softly. “I enjoy cooking for you.”

“You’re going to spoil me,” Kat sighed, patting her stomach. “Ten years from now, I’m gonna be fat and happy from all of your cooking.”

Adena studied Kat’s face and smiled softly. “Ten years from now?” she repeated with her eyebrow raised.

Kat looked at Adena slightly shocked when she realized what she had said. “Well…I...I’ve never had anything like this before,” she explained nervously. “But it’s the happiest I’ve ever been…and I want it to last.”

Adena felt much the same. Although she was confident about what she felt for Kat, she decided that they had plenty of time to figure out what they wanted in their relationship. It was always a pleasant surprised when Kat accidentally confessed intimate details that revealed how she truly felt though.

“Me, too,” Adena agreed simply, brushing her nose against Kat’s softly. “Will Jane and Sutton be at the show this weekend?” she asked. Her latest series featured women from different cultures and backgrounds and compared how they saw themselves to how they thought the world saw them. Each woman was stood next to a floor length mirror dressed as they thought the world perceived them while the mirror reflected how they saw their innermost self.

“No. Unfortunately, Jane will be at a writer’s conference upstate and Sutton has to assist Oliver in L.A. It’ll just be me this time,” Kat smiled.

Adena brushed her thumb against Kat’s chin. “All I need,” she said tenderly. She closed her eyes and gladly welcomed the affection when Kat kissed her.

“What about your friends?” Kat tried to be nonchalant as she played with Adena’s fingers. The worry she had from earlier started to rear its head again.

“Some of them are already here in New York, but there are few flying in from different places,” Adena explained. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen them. I’m excited they are coming and that you’ll get to meet them.”

“What are they like?”

Adena shrugged. “Typical artist types, I suppose…philosophers…dreamers. I used to sit and talk with Arman for hours about the things we wanted to be able to express in our art,” she said, referring to one of her oldest friends who was a painter.

Kat became lost in thought as Adena went on to describe some of the people closest to her. She wasn’t sure she’d be able to spend an entire evening conversing about art. She knew that she loved everything her girlfriend did and she loved to listen to Adena explain the thoughts and methods behind her work, but she felt like she wouldn’t have much in common with them.

“When Arman heard I was doing a show about these women and their reflections, he told me he would come. It’s something we had discussed in the past and now it’s a reality,” Adena said.

“Well ye-ah,” Kat smiled, drawing out the word. “Because you’re brilliant and smart and pretty.” Her praises were punctuated with a trail of kisses from Adena’s face down to her shoulder.

Adena laughed. “I’m not sure how much my looks have to do with it, but I will take the compliment.” She moved so that she was straddling Kat’s lap and held her face as she pressed their lips together. “I hope you planned on staying the night,” she whispered before her tongue worked its way into Kat’s mouth.

“I left my bag by the door,” Kat panted when she was finally able to answer. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

The things Adena made her feel.

Her hands trailed down the smooth skin of Adena’s arms to her thighs and she moaned as she felt Adena’s lips against hers once again. Kissing Adena was like an art form and it was one of the most sensual things Kat had ever experienced. In the past, she had never felt the desire to spend so much time simply kissing the guys she hooked up with. Kissing was nice, but it had just been a means to an end and Kat usually had no interest in prolonging the connection once the deed was done. Kissing Adena, however, took time that she was more than willing to give.

Everything was different with Adena though, slower and more intense. Touching and exploring every inch of warm, soft skin was a must and, for the first time in her life, Kat wasn’t just having sex, she was making love and connecting with someone on a level she never thought she would.

Adena slowly broke their embrace and stood from Kat’s lap. “Let’s go to bed,” she said softly, tugging gently at her girlfriend’s hands.

Kat didn’t hesitate to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday evening came, too, quickly in Kat’s opinion. Because Jane and Sutton were out of town, she only had the occasional text messages to rely on for comfort. If Adena had noticed anything odd about Kat’s behavior the last couple of days, she hadn’t let on.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Adena said as she joined Kat in front of the mirror. Kat had gotten ready at her place before making her way to Adena’s so they could arrive at the gallery together.

Kat smiled. It was the second time Adena had told her that. “So do you.” Adena’s hair was wrapped intricately in a beautiful, gold hijab. She wore a long-sleeved, black dress that flowed at the bottom and a gold belt to match her hijab. Kat complemented her in a fitted black dress that showed a tasteful amount of cleavage and leg with gold heels and jewelry to match.

“Are you sure you want me to walk in with you?” Kat said as she continued to primp. She had decided to leave her hair down since she knew Adena loved it. “I just feel like this should be your moment,” she explained.

Adena turned Kat so that they were facing each other and looked at her adoringly. “I want you with me,” she said simply, sincerely.

Kat’s heart melted and she followed Adena out of the apartment with a grin.

///

So far, the night was going well and not nearly as bad as Kat had imagined. She smiled brightly as she walked into the gallery on Adena’s arm, proud to be with her, and stood contentedly beside her while Adena posed for pictures, spoke about her work and pretty much charmed everyone who came to talk to her without even trying. She had barely let go of Kat’s hand all night.

Two of Adena’s friends had to cancel last minute, but Kat was pleasantly surprised to discover how down to earth the others were and she scolded herself for thinking otherwise. She made a mental note to tell Sutton that she was right when she said Adena didn’t strike her as the type to associate with shallow people.

Adena’s friend Paula, who dealt with the business side of the art world, wasn’t able to stay long, but Kat had enjoyed meeting her. They had even found a bit of common ground in Kat’s job as a social media director and it was nice to find someone who understood the power of social media and how it had the ability to elevate anything if managed correctly.

There was also Adena’s friend Roya, whom she knew from back home. She seemed nice enough, but they had barely spoken more than a hello before the woman had rushed off to speak to someone else she recognized.

Kat felt an immediate sense of ease when she met Arman and she could clearly see why he and Adena were friends. Both were incredibly thoughtful people and there was a genuine warmness there that could draw anyone in.

“So, how did you two meet?” Arman asked. He heard through mutual friends that Adena and Coco had broken up, but not that she was seeing someone new. He was glad though. Adena seemed happier.

Kat smiled at Adena who rolled her eyes. “Actually, I tried to convince her to allow Scarlet to run an article about her,” Kat explained. “She was very dismissive of me…even kind of mean.”

Arman laughed. “Yes, Adena here is very protective of her work. You must be really special if you got her to change her mind.”

Kat smirked and looked over to allow Adena to answer. “Arman, please, you are only inflating her ego,” the photographer joked, but she couldn’t deny that Kat was indeed special.

Just then, Adena’s manager Firouzeh interrupted, “Adena, there are a few reporters who would like a word,” she said.

Kat gently unlaced their fingers. “You go. I’ll wait here.” She didn’t mind being left alone with Adena’s friends now that she realized they were great people.

Adena kissed her lips quickly before following Firouzeh, secretly smiling when she heard Arman asking Kat how he could get his Twitter numbers up.

///

As the night wore on, Adena found herself barely able to think of anything but Kat. The showing had been a tremendous success and she wanted nothing more than to go home and celebrate privately with her girlfriend.

As she said goodnight to some of her guests, including Roya, she moved slowly through the gallery, taking in all of the different women and the stories they were courageous enough to share. As she stopped to admire one of her favorites, she felt warm hands caress her shoulders and turned around, expecting to see Kat’s beautiful smile. Her own smile fell when she saw who it actually was.

“Coco?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if the French is wrong. I used an online translator and I know they aren’t always accurate.

As the night continued, Kat chatted with Arman and Firouzeh for a while before her attention started to wander.

Firouzeh noticed and smiled. “Come. Let’s go find our friend,” she suggested, leading the two past display after display. She saw someone from behind speaking with Adena and sighed when she realized who it was. “What is she doing here?” the manager asked under her breath.

Kat heard her though and her line of sight moved past Firouzeh to see Coco standing closely to Adena. Her stomach dropped.

“Arman!” Coco said happily when she noticed the group approaching. The painter’s smile was a little nervous as he moved to accept a hug from her. He knew Adena well enough to know that by the look on her face, she hadn’t been expecting this.

Adena caught Kat’s eye and reached for her, pulling her to her side. “I had no idea she would be here,” she whispered, desperate for Kat to understand. Their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start all those months ago and Coco had been a large part of that.

“It’s okay,” Kat said bravely, looking at Adena and squeezing her closer. She wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. She and Adena had been through, too, much and what they had was special. She wasn’t going to run from it again.

“Coco, what are you doing here?” Adena asked firmly with her arm securely around Kat’s waist.

Coco eyed Kat for a moment before turning her attention to Adena. “Donc c'est pour elle que tu m'as quitté?” _So, this is who you left me for?_

Adena narrowed her eyes at Coco’s comment, not to mention her choice to speak in French. She indulged her only because it wasn’t a conversation she wanted to have in front of her guests. “On en a déjà parlé Coco. Ça fait des mois. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?” _We’ve already been through this, Coco. It’s been months. What do you want?_

Coco glanced at Kat again. “Elle est tellement jeune. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais possiblement avoir en commun avec elle?” _She is so young. What could you possibly have in common with her?_

“Okay,” Adena said, switching back to English. “I’m not doing this. Come on, Kat. Most of the guests have left anyway. We can go,” she said as she began to lead her girlfriend away.

Kat was at a loss for words. All week she had been nervous about meeting Adena’s friends when she really should have been worried about her ex-girlfriend showing up.

“Adena, wait,” Coco called before they could get, too, far. “That was rude of me,” she said with a heavy French accent. She bypassed Arman and Firouzeh who had been watching silently and moved closer to Adena and Kat. “I’m Coco,” she introduced, turning her attention to the young woman standing next to Adena. “And you are?”

“This is Kat,” Adena said before her girlfriend could say anything. She was becoming more and more agitated by Coco’s presence.

“Adena, please, I did not mean to surprise you, but you are not as easy to reach any more,” Coco said, glancing behind her shoulder at Firouzeh who rolled her eyes.

After their final breakup, Adena had distanced herself to the point of not taking Coco’s calls. This left Coco no choice but to try and find other means of contacting her. Unfortunately, the screening process had fallen on Firouzeh’s shoulders as Adena’s manager.

“Anyway,” Coco continued. “I’m here on business. Remember Charles Napier? He’s finally ready to work with us, but he won’t do it without you. We need to meet with him.”

Adena definitely remembered Charles. He owned one of the most beautiful and sought after locations in New York and everyone from photographers to film makers vied for rarely granted access to the property. It was a huge opportunity, but she wasn’t ready to let Coco off the hook just yet.

“Well, unfortunately, I’m off the clock now,” she said. “Why don’t you call Firouzeh next week and maybe we can set something up.” Coco looked thoroughly dismissed and Adena smirked before pulling a strangely silent Kat along beside her.

///

After arriving home later that night, Kat lounged in Adena’s bed. Having already changed into a tank and sleep shorts, she scrolled through her phone, only glancing up once Adena entered the room.

Adena climbed onto Kat’s lap and kissed her deeply, slowly. “I’m sorry,” she whispered a few moments later as she pulled away, resting her forehead against Kat’s.

“For what?” Kat asked. Her hands trailed down Adena’s back and came to rest on her hips.

Adena sighed. “Where should I begin? My ex-girlfriend shows up out of the blue and I’ve barely said three words to you since we left the gallery. I didn’t even say goodbye to Arman and Firouzeh. On top of that, I didn’t let you speak to Coco and I dragged you off like some sort of brute,” Adena said embarrassed at her own behavior.

Kat smiled. “It was actually kind of sexy.”

Adena laughed as she playfully pushed Kat’s shoulder. “I’m being serious here. Coco showing up surprised me and I know it must have surprised you, also.”

Kat ducked her head for a moment before looking into Adena eyes once again. “It did,” she answered honestly. “I know you said that everything wasn’t perfect between the two of you, but I feel like I got in the way of your relationship with her.”

Adena caressed her fingers down the side of Kat’s face. “I never want you to think that you are the reason Coco and I broke up. Perhaps a catalyst for something that I needed to do anyway, but my relationship with her was…complicated,” Adena explained. “To be honest, she and I should have probably gone our separate ways long before I met you. Our work was taking us in different directions and we didn’t see each other as often as we should have considering we were in a relationship and, sadly," she shrugged, "neither of us seemed to mind it. There were signs, but I think we were both just hanging on for comfort’s sake…something familiar to come back to.”

Kat ran her hands along Adena’s thighs as she listened quietly. Already, she was feeling a little better about the situation and she was proud of herself for not having texted Jane and Sutton yet. Most importantly, she wanted Adena to know that this wouldn’t be a repeat of last time.

“Well, I didn’t have the best reaction before with Coco, but I want you to know that I’m here…I’m in this and I’m not going anywhere,” she said, happy when her girlfriend smiled.

“That is very good to know,” Adena said, pecking her on the lips.

Kat was hoping for a little more and wasn’t disappointed as she watched Adena lift the thin sleep shirt she was wearing over her head. Her eyes greedily devoured the perfect breasts that were revealed to her.

Adena pulled Kat’s shirt over her head, as well, and wriggled off her lap to remove the rest of their clothing. Crawling back onto the bed, she pushed a naked Kat down until she was leaned back against the pillows and straddled her once again.

“Aside from that one little surprise, tonight was wonderful,” Adena whispered. “So, I think we should have our own celebration. Don’t you?” She trailed kisses across Kat’s face, neck and shoulders.

Kat could only moan as Adena’s lips and tongue teased at her breasts before taking the nipple into her mouth, her other hand massaging at its twin. “Yes,” she panted. “We should definitely celebrate.”

Adena smiled before moving up to kiss plump lips as she stretched her body along the length of Kat’s. Her hand snaked its way between them until she reached neatly groomed hair. Her fingers trailed through wet folds, stroking and teasing the flesh softly before easing inside.

“Mmm…Adena…” Kat moaned at the feel of her girlfriend inside of her. She spread her legs to give better access and her hips rocked slowly to meet the unhurried caress of Adena’s fingers.

After a few minutes, Adena removed her hand from Kat’s heat and smiled at her groan of displeasure. As she moved to give Kat’s breasts more attention, she was caught off guard when Kat suddenly rolled them until she was the one on top.

“Not fair,” Adena complained halfheartedly, loving the feel of Kat’s weight pressing against her. “I had plans for you.”

“Don’t worry. You can pick up exactly where you left off…soon,” Kat said before taking Adena’s nipple into her mouth and lavishing it with a warm tongue. After a few minutes, she moved to give the other breast equal attention, before her kisses began to move downward.

Adena moaned as she felt wet kisses being pressed against her stomach and eventually her inner thighs. Her breathing hitched when she finally felt Kat’s tongue moving through her slick folds.

“Kat…” Adena breathed, drawing out her name. She reached down to run her fingers through dark curls, her hips writhing of their own accord. Her eyes fell shut as she enjoyed the amazing sensations Kat was creating within her and she couldn’t help the smirk that came to her face as she recalled one of their early conversations...Kat saying that she could never get past the idea of sex with a woman. Clearly, she had gotten past it and she probably had no idea she would be so very good at it.

///

Monday morning came soon enough and Jane and Sutton found Kat sitting at one of the tables in the Steinem lobby with three cups of coffee.

“Tell us everything,” Sutton said as she took a seat and grabbed one of the hot beverages, "but make it fast. Things didn’t go so well in L.A. and Oliver’s in a bad mood.”

“Things went great at the writing conference,” Jane said. Sutton squinted at her. “But still, I have a meeting with Jacqueline first thing, so make it snappy.”

“Well, good morning to you, too,” Kat said, shaking her head. Jane and Sutton smiled.

“Seriously though, Coco showed up at Adena’s art show?” Sutton questioned.

“Yeah, did you say anything to her?” Jane asked.

“Uh, no because Adena went a little machismo on me,” Kat said with a laugh. “It actually wasn’t that bad.” She squinted on second thought. “Except for the part where Coco decided to speak in French. I can’t believe I forgot to ask Adena what she said.” Kat quickly grabbed her phone and opened up the apps store.

“Well, what does she want? What’s she doing here?” Sutton asked.

“Work, apparently. She and Adena are doing a photo shoot at the Charles Napier estate,” Kat beamed proudly.

“ _The_ Charles Napier?!” Sutton asked stunned. Everyone knew who Charles was and how prestigious it was to be invited to his estate.

“Right! There’s no way she could pass this up,” Kat said.

“Even if it means working closely with Coco?” Jane asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

Kat sighed. Although she trusted Adena, she still had reservations about Coco. “Well, I would never ask Adena not to do it and I trust that she can handle Coco.”

“I get why Napier would want Adena. She’s amazing…but why Coco?” Sutton asked.

“Apparently, Coco is some sort of lighting genius,” Kat explained, having wondered the same thing. “Adena gives her a lot of credit for some of the fantastic lighting in her shots. Apparently, she’s even won awards for her creative use of lighting in photography. There’s no way Charles Napier would pass on someone so talented.”

“Well, look at you being all mature about this,” Jane said as she patted Kat on the leg.

“Yeah, good for you,” Sutton agreed.

“I suppose there’s no point in freaking out unless Coco gives me a reason to,” Kat shrugged, choosing to ignore any doubts that may have been lingering in the back of her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Adena looked up from her camera at the clock on the wall of her studio to see that it was almost time for her meeting with Coco and she wasn’t looking forward to it. She didn’t hate her, but she didn't appreciate her antics. They shared a lot of beautiful memories, things she would never forget and didn’t want to, but she hadn’t been exaggerating when she told Kat that things with Coco were complicated.

The thing about Coco was that she didn’t let go easily. It was one of the reasons Adena hadn’t ended things with her sooner. Whenever Adena would find the nerve to tell her how she was feeling, Coco would somehow pull her into memories of the more pleasant times they shared and some of the hard truths that needed to be said would get pushed aside.

After breaking up with Coco the first time, only to try and work things out not even a full day later, it caused an added strain to an already failing relationship. Needless to say, Coco hadn’t taken things well and she was downright suspicious when Adena had returned to Paris. Adena fully admitted that it hadn’t been a good decision on her part either, but she was hurt when Kat had decided to break things off so unexpectedly and she had reacted irrationally by going back to Coco.

The time spent in Paris trying to work things out had been depressing more than healing. Adena knew that her feelings for Kat weren’t just going to go away and she ended up feeling guiltier knowing that she was thinking about another woman when she was supposed to be focused on her relationship with Coco.

“Adena?”

The photographer was pulled from her thoughts and turned to see her ex-girlfriend.

“Coco,” she greeted politely and just a little stiffly. Adena knew that if they were going to be working together for an extended period of time then it was best that they remain civil.

“Adena, relax,” Coco said, smiling as she stepped closer. “I thought we agreed to remain friends?”

“We did,” Adena said, “but the other night at the gallery and you being so rude to Kat…”

“And I apologized,” Coco said, folding her arms. “You would think I was the one who broke up with you with the way you are acting, Adena. How do you think it feels to come here and have to see you with someone new?”

Adena felt a pang of guilt at Coco’s words, fully aware of the fact that she had broken up with her twice in the span of a few weeks. “I never meant to hurt you, Coco. You know that, but what we had was no longer a relationship and…”

“And you had already fallen in love with someone else,” Coco finished, eyebrow raised in challenge.

Adena sighed. “Okay, are we here to work or rehash things that are already done?” she said, refusing to allow herself to be goaded anymore.

Coco smirked. “Very well,” she said, choosing to drop the subject for now. She followed Adena to her desk.

///

Later that evening, Kat arrived at her girlfriend’s apartment to find it empty and frowned, expecting that Adena would have been home by now. After removing her phone from her purse, she made her way to the fridge to pull out some leftovers while texting Adena.

_Hey, babe. Are you still at the studio?_

Kat placed her phone on the counter and went to change while her food reheated. She had done a pretty good job of staying focused on her work all day instead of fretting about the amount of time Adena would be spending with Coco. She had even stayed late to keep Sutton company while she organized clothes for Oliver.

If Adena’s reflection series was anything to go by, Kat knew that her girlfriend would be incredibly busy over the next few weeks. Even though she loved spending her free time with Adena, she also very much respected her work and the freedom Adena needed to be able to delve into it completely at times. That type of focus and dedication was just one of the many things she admired about the woman. The only difference this time was that Coco would be in that space with Adena.

After tying her hair into a high bun and changing into black leggings and a sleeveless white t-shirt, Kat made her way back to the kitchen and saw that she had two new text notifications.

_Yes. Sorry. I didn’t think I would be here so late._

_On my way soon._

Kat smiled at the kiss emoji Adena sent.

///

Adena gathered her purse and messenger bag, shutting off lights as she made her way to the studio door. Firouzeh usually closed the studio for her, but she had sent the woman home hours ago.

“Mmm…Adena, love, you need to get better furniture in here,” Coco groaned as she stood from her chair and followed Adena to the door. “I never did understand how you could work such long hours under these appalling conditions.”

Adena rolled her eyes, Coco’s use of a pet name not going unnoticed. Although she would be the first to admit that the space was a little draftier than she’d like, it was a great space nonetheless. “You just have ridiculous expectations,” Adena smirked. Coco didn’t mind splurging on decoration, but Adena would much rather put her money into high quality equipment and supplies.

“Adena, you are successful. There’s nothing wrong with allowing yourself to enjoy it,” Coco said with a smile. She moved past Adena and out onto the sidewalk. “We have a lot to do, but I think it is safe to say that we still work well together.”

Adena finished locking up and turned to face Coco. It was a true enough statement. They had accomplished a lot together professionally.

“Why don’t we have dinner?” Coco suggested. “There’s still a lot we need to discuss.”

Adena sighed. “I can’t. I told Kat I would be home. Besides its late and we both need a good night’s rest for tomorrow’s meeting with Charles.”

Coco shook her head.

“What?” Adena said annoyed.

“It is all so very…domestic,” Coco said with a shrug. “I remember when we dreamed of traveling the world until we were old and grey. Now, you’re running home to the missus. What is so special about this girl that you would give up on your dreams? I bet she’s never even been out of America.”

“First of all, Kat is a grown woman,” Adena said, growing impatient with Coco’s belittling. “Second of all, I have not given up on my dreams. People grow and change, Coco, and I am not going to stand here and justify my relationships and decisions to you,” Adena said as she adjusted her bags. “I will see you tomorrow morning.”

Coco watched her walk away. She knew Adena and she knew that this sudden need to settle down wasn’t going to last long. Adena had wanderlust. They both did and it was a part of what drew them toward each other. This wasn’t the first time they had broken up during their three years together, and somehow they always managed to find their way back to one another. She was sure this time would be no different.

///

When Adena arrived home, an immediate sense of peace and relief washed over her as she saw Kat curled up on the sofa with her glasses on and reading a book. She very much liked the idea of coming home to Kat each night.

Kat looked up when she heard Adena and sat her book aside. “Hey, I missed you,” she said softly before pulling Adena down next to her and leaning in for a kiss hello.

“Mmm…” Adena moaned as she pulled away, stroking her hand down Kat’s soft cheek. “I missed you, too. I had no idea I would be at the studio this late.”

“Are you hungry?” Kat asked. “I warmed up some food for you,” she said as she stood from the couch and made her way into the kitchen.

“Yes, thank you,” Adena sighed tiredly. “Coco and I worked through dinner, but we managed to get a lot accomplished.”

“And how did that go…with Coco, I mean,” Kat asked as she returned to the couch with Adena’s plate.

Adena sighed and moved down to the floor to sit at the small coffee table. “It was okay…kind of strange to say the least. Everything has happened so fast.” She moved to untie her hijab and smiled when Kat took over the task for her. She nearly purred when she felt Kat’s fingers massaging through her hair and scalp.

“Well,” Kat said as she joined Adena on the floor. “It is a bit strange, but this is an amazing opportunity. You deserve it, babe.”

Adena smiled and kissed her again. “I appreciate your understanding,” she said sincerely.

Kat let out a small relieved sigh as they continued to chat while Adena ate. Maybe she really didn’t have anything to worry about.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had passed and Adena was deep into her work with Coco at the Napier estate. The days were long and tiring and she was reminded of why she much preferred working on her own projects rather than other people’s. Charles was a very demanding client and specific in what he wanted. It was actually something Adena could appreciate as an artist, but there was a vast difference between being the boss and being bossed around.

“Okay, let’s take five,” Adena said as she finished shooting the models by the pool. The Napier property had a nearly two hundred year history and Charles wanted that history reflected in the photos. The models would be dressed in period clothing dating back to the beginning of the eighteenth century through the present day.

Walking over to her work station, Adena craned her neck from side to side as she reviewed the images on her camera. She jumped when she felt a warm hand touch her back and quickly turned around to see a grinning Kat.

“Surprise,” Kat said.

“Kat? What are you doing here?” Adena asked as she relaxed for what felt like the first time all day.

“I wanted to surprise you with lunch,” Kat said as she held up a paper bag from Adena’s favorite deli. “Firouzeh let me in. I hope that’s okay,” she said, becoming a little nervous as Adena continued to stare. “But if you’re busy, I can just leave this with you…I’m sorry, I probably should have checked with you…”

“Kat, no,” Adena said as she pulled her girlfriend into a hug. “You have no idea how glad I am to see you,” she reassured. It felt like she had barely seen Kat since the project began. “I’ve missed you,” she said softly before pulling her into a slow kiss. Kat had been spending a lot of time at her own apartment during the past couple of weeks and Adena had missed her presence.

“I miss you, too,” Kat whispered, holding her tighter.

///

After calling for an early lunch, much to Coco’s chagrin, Adena and Kat had moved to one of the more secluded tables that surrounded the pool to enjoy their meal.

“Just one more week and things can finally get back to normal,” Adena said. There would still be quite a bit of editing that needed to be done, but nothing as demanding as the shoot itself.

Kat noticed how tired her girlfriend was and rubbed her hand across her back. “I thought you were excited about this?” she asked.

Adena sighed. “I am, but it all happened very quickly. Usually, I have downtime after finishing one of my projects, but I jumped right into this. I think I was a bit unprepared,” she explained. “I’m grateful for the opportunity, but I meant what I said all those months ago about settling down and that goes for my work, as well. I’m finally at a point in my life where I can pick and choose what I decide to do with my time and I’m finding more and more that freelance projects do not hold the same appeal as they once did.” The pay was certainly nice, but Adena had learned long ago that money didn’t mean much if there was no happiness to go along with it.

Working with Coco was also reminding her of the reasons their relationship had been falling apart. Coco was still very much after the thrill and excitement of a fast paced life, but it wasn’t what Adena wanted or needed anymore. If she was going to spend countless hours working on a project, she wanted it to be her own.

“Well,” Kat began, “you know I support you no matter what, but I have to say, you certainly know how to go out with a bang, Adena. This place is amazing!”

Adena smiled as she watched Kat take in her surroundings, the sparkling pool and the columns that surrounded it. There was an incredible view of Central Park and at night the city lights sparkled in the distance. “You’re right. This place is pretty wonderful. I think the final result will really be outstanding,” the photographer said as she began to feel renewed.

“Hey, why don’t you come over to my place tonight?” Kat suggested. “I’ll make you a late dinner. Maybe run a bubble bath so you can relax.”

“Mmm…that sounds like heaven,” Adena moaned, “but only if you join me.”

“Oh, that completely goes without saying,” Kat smiled as she leaned in for a kiss. Adena’s phone chose that moment to ring and Kat watched as she looked to see who it was.

“It’s my mother. I need to take it, but wait for me and I’ll walk you out,” Adena said.

Kat nodded and watched as Adena walked a short distance away, speaking Persian. She busied herself with clearing away their lunch, excited about spending a late evening with her girlfriend. During the last two weeks, she had very much missed Adena’s touch, her scent, her smile. Sutton and Jane teased her relentlessly about being love sick.

“Did you have a good lunch?”

Kat turned around to see Coco standing nearby. “We did,” she responded evenly.

“I remember a time when Adena would never allow for such distractions while she was in the middle of a shoot,” Coco said, shaking her head.

Kat didn’t like the implication. “Guess I must be pretty special then,” she said with a forced smile.

Coco raised an eyebrow. “Adena gets into a head-space that only a few can understand. Anyone who understands it respects it.”

“Oh and I suppose you’re one of the few?” Kat asked, not at all fooled by the sly comments.

“We work very well together,” Coco shrugged as she turned to look out over the pool. “I think I understand her better than most.”

Kat turned back to gathering her things and rolled her eyes. She knew exactly what Coco was doing, but what bothered her even more was that she was letting it get to her.

“Is everything okay?” Adena asked as she made her way back to Kat after seeing that Coco had joined her.

“Everything is fine, Adena, but we really must get back to work,” Coco insisted. “Chloe and Nadine are having a tantrum and we do not have time for it,” she said, speaking of two of their more well-known models.

“I can take a hint,” Kat said as she stared at Coco before turning her attention back to Adena. “I’ll just let myself out,” she smiled. “I know how busy you are.”

“Are you sure?” Adena asked as she glanced at Coco wearily. “It’s no problem.”

“I’m sure,” Kat said as she kissed her. “I’ll see you tonight.”

As she walked away, her blood boiled when she heard Coco begin speaking in French.

///

“What are you looking at?” Jane asked as she walked into the fashion closet later that day to find Kat sitting on the floor, glaring at her phone with one earbud in.

“I’m teaching myself how to speak French,” Kat answered without looking away from the screen.

“And why are we learning French?” Jane asked as she took a seat on the ottoman. She carefully brushed Kat’s voluminous curls to the side so she could look onto the screen with her.

“Because Adena speaks French and Coco speaks French and it’s just one of many things that they have in common,” Kat said exasperated.

“Am I missing something?” Jane asked confused.

Kat sighed and yanked the earbud out. “Coco is trying to mess with me. Make me think that she knows Adena better and that I’m just interfering in her life or something.”

“Okay, you know she’s goading you on purpose, so why are you letting it get to you?” Jane asked.

Kat stayed silent for moment before looking at Jane sadly. “Because a part of me wonders if maybe she’s right,” she shrugged dejectedly. “Why would Adena leave such a great life of travel and adventure to stay here with me?”

“Honey,” Jane cooed softly as she moved down to the floor and hugged Kat. “I wish you could see just how great you really are.” Sometimes she wondered how two highly successful and sought after therapists could be so oblivious to their own daughter’s sensitivity. Kat really was one of the strongest people she knew, but only the people closest to her would be able to see just how vulnerable she could be at times.


	6. Chapter 6

“Sweetheart, you’ve been awfully quiet tonight,” Adena said as she and Kat lay in bed.

It had been a few days since Kat surprised her with lunch at work and she had been spending more time at Kat’s place ever since, deciding that she didn’t want to go home to her own empty apartment each night. One evening, she had arrived to find that Kat had purchased a prayer rug and wrap for her so she wouldn’t have to worry about bringing hers from home and she nearly cried at such a sweet gesture. Kat’s presence alone made her feel better after a stressful day.

“I’m just tired,” Kat said as she rolled over onto her back. “Plus, there’s a lot going on at work.”

“Tell me,” Adena said. “We spend so much time talking about my work, but I want to hear about yours.”

“Why?” Kat asked genuinely confused. “It’s just another Scarlet event. Sometimes, I feel like more of a party planner than anything.”

“Don’t do that, Kat. You love your job. If it wasn’t for you, Scarlet wouldn’t reach half of the readers it does,” Adena said.

“Still,” Kat shrugged. “It’s not as exciting as what you do.”

“I didn’t realize we were comparing,” Adena said as she propped her head up on her hand, concerned.

“We aren’t. It’s just the truth.”

Adena watched her girlfriend, knowing that there was more to her sullen mood. “Did Coco say something to you?” she asked.

“Nothing that I haven’t already said to myself,” Kat confessed softly. She wanted nothing more than to turn away and pretend that they weren't having this conversation, but she had promised Adena that she wasn't going to run anymore. “I guess…sometimes I don’t know what you see in me.”

“Oh, Kat,” Adena said softly as she reached out to touch her face. “I see everything in you.”

“But how?” Kat questioned adamantly. “I’m not adventurous like you or Coco. I don’t have some amazing life story to tell you.” Kat was quiet for a moment. “You know, I think if I had been a part of your reflection series, the world would see me as this brave person who’s not afraid to speak her mind…at least that’s probably what Jane and Sutton would say. But…if I’m being honest, my reflection might show someone who’s a little more afraid than she lets on,” Kat confessed softly.

“Kat Edison, you are one of the most vibrant people I have ever met.” Adena could see that Kat still seemed unsure. “When I left home at seventeen, it wasn’t because I was this fearless person who wanted to travel the world. I just I knew that I couldn’t stay in a place that would punish me for being who I was. I was terrified when I left, but I was fortunate enough to meet wonderful people and discover my passion for photography. Traveling just became a part of the job and I’m so grateful that I got to see the world, but I’m even more grateful that my travels led me to you,” Adena said softly, looking into Kat’s eyes. “When I look at you, I see a home, Kat. And that’s really what I’ve always been looking for.”

Kat blinked away tears as Adena continued.

“You are _so_ beautiful, inside and out, passionate about the things you believe in and willing to fight for them no matter the consequences,” Adena said as she felt tears stinging her eyes as well. “That’s the woman I’ve fallen in love with,” she finished softly.

Kat looked at her with wide eyes, her cheeks wet. Moving closer, she pulled Adena into a hug and held on for dear life. “I love you, too, Adena,” she whispered. “When I look at you, I see all of these things that I wish I was courageous enough to be.”

Adena smiled through her own tears and pulled away just enough until they were face to face. “And I see the same when I look at you,” she said. “I seem to remember someone punching a bigot in the face in order to protect my honor.” Adena was happy when she was finally able to get a smile out of Kat. “I wish I could have been as brave in that moment.”

Kat sighed and wiped away the tears from Adena’s cheeks. “I would do anything to protect you,” she said softly.

“And it’s just one of the many things I love about you,” Adena said.

Kat felt the butterflies in her stomach at Adena’s words and grinned.

///

“Adena, come look at this one,” Coco said as she reviewed the photos they had taken that day. It was late and they were back at Adena’s studio, prepping for the final day at the Napier estate.

Adena stood from her desk and made her way over to the table Coco was leaned over. “What is it?”

“We need to re-shoot some of the photos by the pool. The glare from the water has caused, too, much exposure. We can barely see her face here,” Coco explained.

Adena sighed tiredly. “I'll put it on the schedule for tomorrow then. We’ll have to do it first thing in order to get the best light,” she said as she continued looking over the other photos. “Nadine will have a fit, I’m sure.”

“Oh, come now. We’ve worked with much worse. Remember that couple in Italy?” Coco said, bumping Adena’s shoulder with hers.

Adena couldn’t help the smirk that came to her lips. “Yes. They were terrible,” she said, remembering that night. The competitive couple had gotten into a physical argument and almost destroyed their equipment in the process.

“The night didn’t end so badly,” Coco smiled. “We had a nice walk on the beach amongst…other things,” she said coyly.

Adena sighed and turned to face her. “Coco, what are you doing?”

Coco shrugged. “Is it so wrong to share memories with a person you spent three years of your life with?”

“Yes, if your intention is to be disrespectful to my relationship with Kat,” Adena said, work forgotten.

Coco sat down the photographs she was holding and turned to face Adena fully. “Why are you wasting time with this girl?” she asked. “This is not the first time we have been through this, Adena. You claim you need space and then ultimately end up back in my arms.”

“Do you not see how unhealthy that pattern was?” Adena countered. “So many times, I have tried to tell you that I didn’t feel the same anymore, but you weren’t listening!” Adena took a deep breath. “It wasn’t good for us to stay together out of familiarity, Coco, and I’m so sorry that I hurt you,” Adena said softly, “but my relationship with Kat is _not_ a game.”

Coco scoffed and failed at discreetly brushing away her tears. “And what we had was a game?”

Adena sighed. “Of course it wasn’t,” she said with a sad smile, “but, somewhere along the way, things changed and I tried to tell you...so many times…”

Coco nodded and took a deep breath. This time she got the message loud and clear. “So, I was right before…you are in love with her.”

“I am,” Adena said without hesitation.

Coco stared for a moment before looking away. “Well,” she said as she gathered a few photos, “good thing this project is almost complete.”

Adena watched as Coco walked away and she felt bad that she had to hurt someone she once loved. She would always care for her, but it was long past time for her to tell Coco the hard truths that she never could before.

///

“Look at her,” Sutton said to Jane from where she stood next to her desk.

Jane looked across the open office space to see Kat sitting at her desk and smiling as she tweeted away.

“She’s been grinning for the past two days,” Jane said with a smile of her own.

“Isn’t it interesting how things work out?” Sutton asked as she perched on the edge of Jane’s desk. “Out of the three of us, Kat was the fun one who just hooked up with people and never wanted anything serious, but now she’s in a healthy, committed relationship.”

“I have to say, I never thought she’d be the first, but I’m happy for her,” Jane smiled.

“Yeah,” Sutton agreed, as she watched Kat’s smile grow while looking at her phone. She sighed, longingly. “I want what she and Adena have.”

///

“Are you sure your friends like this kind of food?” Adena asked. The photoshoot was complete and Coco had gone back to France, so it was finally time to meet Sutton and Jane officially. They had decided to use Kat’s apartment to host the dinner.

“It’ll be fine. They’ll eat anything you put in front of them,” Kat said with a wave of her hand.

Adena chuckled. “I’ll be sure to tell them you said that when they get here.”

Kat smiled and wrapped her arms around Adena’s waist. “This is the first time I ever let them meet someone I was seeing,” she said softly.

“And how does it feel?” Adena asked.

Kat grinned before leaning in for a kiss. “Perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I very much appreciate the comments and kudos!


End file.
